potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cary Munt
Cary Abraham Nordegraf, better known as Munt to his friends, is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a 6th year in Gryffindor House and was recently appointed as Head Boy. Appearance 5'10" (177.8cm), 175 lbs. Munt has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to stand with his hands at his side, and when not engaged in conversation, tends to look a little lost. Definitely not fashionable, Munt wears lots of t-shirts (almost entirely video game, comic book or band related) and lots of flannel. Occasionaly busts out a cardigan or jumper. Personality While he was initally quiet and pretty shy, preferring to stay out of people's way, Munt has grown into a very friendly, talkative person. Always up to hang out or for a jam session, Munt naturally likes people and tries his best to do right by them. He hates hurting people, whether intentionally or unintentionally, and he tends to go out of his way to help people whenever he can, though he can be a bit of a doormat at times. Oblivious to the point of detriment, Munt tends to assume the best about people. This obliviousness carries over into his romantic endeavors; there are those who call Munt flirty, but that isn't true. He just tries to be polite and friendly to everybody, which ssometimes comes across that way. He is completely blind to the fact that he appears to be desirable to women and almost always ignores or misses female's advances, assuming their just being friendly. He tends not to notice these things until they're trying to kiss him or something equally as unmistakable. Due to a variety of factors, Munt has a strong dislike for himself, and a small part of this is expressed through his tendency to worry about others to the detriment of himself. After Preston's attack on Hogsmeade, Munt spent the night in the village helping with the clean-up, despite having receivied severe burns during the battle. As Cassidy noted about him, it is "easier for him to worry about others than it is to worry about himself". He hates going to the Hospital Wing when injured because he doesn't want to waste a bed and take one from someone who "really needs it". He also has a powerful guilt complex. He tends to believe that everything is his fault and when he hurts someone, whether he means to or not, he experiences deep self-loathing. Once he sinks into this, he doesn't eat, he has trouble sleeping and he tends to drink like a fish. He also suffers from something of an inferiority complex, perpetually living in the shadow of his biological father. A simple man, Munt enjoys the little things in life; a sunny day, a cool breeze, a good meal or an afternoon spent with someone you love. He's not picky about anything and as a rule, is fairly easy to get along with. A pop culture aficionado, Munt is one of the more knowledgeable about muggle culture and lifestyle among non-muggleborn wizards. He often uses references to movies or video games, despite the majority of the people he talks to not getting what he's talking about. He often teaches or explains various aspects to other characters, especially Neville. As Head Boy, Munt takes his role seriously and tries his best to be a good example for the younger kids, and he also tries his best to inspire upperclassman like himself to go out of their way to try to make the castle a better place for everyone. Despite the job mostly just telling students to go back to their Common Rooms after curfew, he enjoys it and he likes the opportunity it affords him to help others. Backstory Munt was born into the prominent Nordegraf wizarding family and the only son of Bernard and Karen Nordegraf. Bernard, an Auror with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was known as a very brave and cunning wizard in his time. He was a good father who tried his best to instill his boy with a sense of honor and responsibility. When Cary was six years old, Bernard died during an attempt to resolve a hostage situation, though his sacrifice enabled his colleagues to take down the perpetrators. Hailed as a hero, Bernard's death continues to hang over Munt's head as an example of how far one should go to protect the sanctity of life. Two years later, just after Cary's 8th birthday, they relocated to Bristol and his mother re-married, this time choosing a muggle lawyer named Phillip Munt. Despite officially adopting Munt, Cary's surname was never legally changed from Nordegraf. This was to "preserve his father's legacy" and "carry on the proud tradition of the Nordegraf name". Cary never understood why his parents never let him change his name to reflect their own and a little part of him resents them for it. Growing up in the Munt house, Cary was exposed to muggle culture for the first time and fell in love. His mentor in the ways of nerddom was his older stepbrother Alex Munt. When Alex moved to London to start University, he left his vintage video games and comic books with Cary, who quickly made superheroes, science fiction and Nintendo his entire life. At age 11, he was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Gryffindor House. A shy boy, he was quickly befriended by Poesy Mayflower, an older girl in his House. She was his only friend for several years, along with a Slytherin girl two years his senior named Amy Pritchard. Starting in his second year, he was mercilessly taunted by a Slytherin boy named Ezra Connelly, who began calling him "Mary Cunt". Embarrassed, Cary began going by his middle name of Abraham. Ezra continued bullying Munt for years until he got bored one day after Munt stopped reacting to the teasing. It was during this year that Munt developed his first crush, specifically on Amy. The summer before his Fourth year, he was picked up from King's Cross Station by Grandma and Grandpa Munt, who surprised him with dinner before driving him back to Bristol. On the drive back, they were involved in a terrible automobile accident, which took the lived of both his grandparents. Munt survived (obviously) and was taken to a muggle hospital by unwitting paramedics. He spent the entirety of the summer in the hospital and extensive internal injuries necessitated the removal of his spleen and one kidney. Both Poesy and Amy came to visit him during his stay in the hospital. During his fifth year, near Christmas, Amy had a terrible break-up with her longtime boyfriend Eddie McChad. Munt was her shoulder to cry on and, after a week or so of being there for her, Amy kissed him (his first kiss). She kissed him again the next night and even attended the Yule Ball with him. Munt was riding high, having finally won over the girl he'd been "in love" with since he was twelve. But during Christmas Eve Dinner, Munt referred to himself as Amy's boyfriend, a sentiment which caused her to gag and say, "Ew, Munt, no". Humiliated, Munt avoided Amy like the plague for the remainder of the year, though they ended up parting on decent terms by year's end. As his sixth year started, Munt was determined to come out of his shell and meet new people and forge his own identity outside of both his father's shadow and the reputation he'd already built during hi spast five years in attendence. Sometime before the events of the story, he befriended Sebastien Clemenceau. Relationships 'Romantic' '--Ronin O'Rourke:' Munt's current girlfriend. Though they didn't initally start off on the best foot, Munt and Ronin quickly became best friends, as he taught her how to swim, hung out with her constantly and even introduced her to television and movies. Before long, he'd developed romantic feelings toward her, which caused him extensive guilt due to the fact that he was already in a relationship (see Cassidy, below). Since beginning a relationship with Ronin, however, Munt has found he is extremely happy and has found security and confidence with Ronin that he didn't know he had. Sure, certain aspects of their relationship are sort of complicated, but he loves Ronin enough that those things don't matter so much. '--Cassidy Betoverand:' Munt's second girlfriend, Cassidy was a very cool girlfriend and honestly remains someone Munt cares about deeply. During their time together, Munt was insanely happy and he found that spending time with Cassidy made him happy in ways he had never been before. Due to certain aspects of her history, he always tried to be someone she could trust and when he felt he broke that trust, the guilt was crushing and he broke up with her "for her own good". Although he knows it's unfair, he still gets a little jealous regarding her (hey, nobody's perfect). He still cares about her and will probably always love her in a way, though he sincerely feels that she deserves someone better than him. Despite their rocky break-up, he remains a friend to her and still enjoys spending time with her. '--Gemma Hart:' A shy, adorable Czech, Munt began a relationship with Gemma less than a week after they met. She was his first girlfriend and their relationship was genuinely a happy one. He loved her and when she vanished one night and went back to the Czech Republic for family reasons without so much as saying good-bye, Munt wa heartbroken and devastated, and it was more than a month until he finally started to be okay again and move on. In the end, the reason he never got her owls (because she hadn't broken up with him and her stay was temporary) was because she addressed her letters to Abraham Munt and not Cary Nordegraf, so the owls didn't know who to send it to. Despite this misunderstanding, Munt and Cassidy were already together when Gemma returned. Although they did not part on the best terms, Munt cares for Gemma and considers her a friend. She's the only ex he feels awkward around. 'Friends' '--Sebastien Clemenceau*' '--Neville Packowski-Grace*' '--Poesy Mayflower*' '--Cassidy Betoverand*' '--Aldritch Corbon' '--James Galvan' '--Holly Golightly' '--Kit Flint' '--Soledad Merlo' '--AJ Fox' '--Alex Hartwell' '--Alice Lovelace' * '= Denotes a "Best Friend" 'Family Karent Munt.jpg|'Karen Munt: Munt's mother. Owns a bakery.' Phillip Munt.jpg|'Phillip Munt:' Munt's adoptive father. A muggle lawyer. Alex Munt.jpg|'Alex Munt:' Munt's step-brother. A bartender and aspiring actor. Edgar Nordegraf.jpg|'Edgar Nordegraf:' Munt's paternal grandfather. Stern, traditional and kind of mean. Bernard Nordegraf.jpg|'Bernard Nordegraf (Deceased):' Munt's biological father. A former Auror; died a hero.